Lucas
Background Lucas, 'Lucky' to his friends, was a physically and mentally abused kid, forced to live with his religious extremist parents until the age of 16. He launched a campaign to achieve legal emancipation. He was rescued from his home by Deputy Phillips and Sheriff Pine, after they received a call from Lucky detailing his parents' likely reaction. Lucas won his freedom in a highly publicised court case, much to the anger of his parents and their religious community'Rhythm' - Chapter 13 - Meeting with Sheriff Pine.. In secret defiance of state law, Lucas took up residence in his Country Squire station wagon, parking in a clearing in the by a burnt out cabin in the Massachusetts woodlands. He kept his exact situation a secret from his case worker, Hal Gordon. His deceased best friend’s parents, Molly and Reggie Henderson, technically should have been housing and providing for Lucas. But they were too poor after paying for their son Jimmy's medical bills during his losing battle with leukemia'Rhythm' - Chapter 1 - Cleaning up.. Lucas did fairly well in school and at work, excelling at music above all else. But his abuse continued even after his emancipation, in the guise of jocks from school beating and robbing him regularly'Rhythm' - Chapter 1 - Beaten by bullies.. He learned to cope as best he could, just waiting for the day when he would leave school forever. Present At the start of 'Rhythm', Lucas had just graduated from high school and was about to take on longer hours at Spire Records. He didn't know that Delores Peachbottom had successfully vetted him, and presented his name to Ihy as the only acceptable candidate to host Izadore'Rhythm' - Introduction. Appearing as the visage of Jimmy, Ihy made the Hosting offer to Lucas, citing 'hope' and 'single minded dedication to music' as his reasons'Rhythm' - Chapter 3 - Ihy makes his offer.. Lucas accepted the offer, realising that it meant he would never be alone again. He was joined with Izadore, and together they started their journey of discovery. Lucas finds romantic interests in both his friend and co-worker Christine, as well as his older buddy Tom, who used to go to Lucas' high school. His early antagonists include bullies and religious extremists. One woman in particular, Delilah Olsen, has murderous intent where Lucky is involved, willing to expose and risk members of her violent right wing religious group in order to hunt him down'Rhythm' - Chapter 19 - Aftermath of an attack repelled.. Powers Lucas displays the typical powers of a Host. According to Izy, his training went quite well. However, Lucas experienced a couple of odd manifestations of power that Izadore couldn't explain. The first odd event was a rage-induced shockwave while defending himself from martial attack'Rhythm' - Chapter 4 - Dealing with the bullies.. The second happened during training, when reality itself started to melt and he felt a compulsion to chase his imaginary target into some kind of oblivion'Rhythm' - Chapter 8 - Training session.. Izadore managed to call him back before he did anything fatal. Izy promised Lucas that he would eventually seek help with this kind of channelling of the void, but it might take a while. ---- Category:Characters